


Next time

by Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, HTP adjacent, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No one feels bad for him, Rumlow is a cocky asshole and gets exactly what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: He had followed Pierce down here thinking that he was going to be able use Roger’s best buddy as a nice warm hole to get off in. Turns out, the Soldier when he was out of the ice box was really fucking horny.





	

The Asset’s soft grunts were all Brock could hear over the pounding in his head. He had followed Pierce down here thinking that he was going to get a reward for all of his “good work” lately. After all, keeping the one and only Captain fucking America off the scent of Hydra lurking all around him was… Actually pretty easy. Golden boy was pretty fucking blind when it came shit like that. Of course, that could have a lot to do with the fact that his ‘one true love’ helped build SHIELD. However he was getting off topic. He had followed Pierce down here thinking that he was going to be able use Roger’s best buddy as a nice warm hole to get off in. Turns out, the Soldier when he was out of the ice box was really fucking horny. All Pierce had to do was open the door to the cell he was kept in, let Brock go in first and say “have fun.” before shutting the door behind himself with a firm clink. Brock barely had a chance to say anything before he found himself tossed to the ground with his head down and his ass up in the air. That was awhile ago. He had no idea how long the asset had been pumping in and out of him because the fucker had already come twice inside of him without even pausing in between. He could feel the thrusts getting quicker again and thought ‘please, fucking please let this be the last one’ before he felt himself being filled again. 

 

Brock found himself standing walking down the hallway that lead to the Asset’s cell a few days later. His jaw was set and the snarl on his face had any techs that he came across scrambling out the way lest they be tossed out of the way. This time, he had his baton out and a pair of mag cuffs dangling in his hand, ready to used immediately. He was completely ready this time. This time he was going to make the Asset cry for the shit it put Brock through last time. 

 

Four Hours later, Jack came across Brock gingerly trying to get his spare tac pants on the STRIKE locker room. With a hiss, he manages to pull them up over his ass but not before Jack gets an eyeful of how fucking bruised up it is. 

 

“So,” he says leaning against a set of lockers near Brock, “wanna run me through your thought process of trying to get the drop on the one of the best assassins ever? Because from where I’m standing, it looks like you were thinking more with your dick than anything.” 

 

“Fuck off” Brock snarls at him. “Fucker snuck up me. I’ll get him back next time.” Jack pinches the bridge of his nose, silently asking for patience and says, “ OR, you could just… not do it. Let it go. Stand a chance of one day being able to walk without a limp.”

 

Brock turns around and looks over at Jack with a puzzled look on his face, “Why the fuck would I do that? I’m not letting that little piece of shit get the better of me like that! Nah, I got this. You’ll see” the last part is called out over his shoulder as he limps out of the room and down the hall. Jack knocks his forehead into the wall beside him and thinks ‘There goes the man in charge of our fucking lives out on the field… off to get his ass reamed out, yet again, by unthinking killing machine.’

 

Two days later when Brock practically waddles into the training room where his team has been assembled, everyone resolutely does not laugh. He could really do without the knowing looks in their eyes and smirks on their faces, ‘Fuckers’ he thinks and imagines the many painful ways he can punish them. As soon as he move properly again. Well, almost everyone is ready to make fun of him. 

 

“Rumlow” comes the deep voice aff to his side, and yep, there was Captain Perfect teeth walking up to him. His big stupid handsome face full of concern. “Are you alright there? You look like you hurt yourself. Do you need to go to medical? There’s no shame if you need to take a day or two.”  Brock wishes he had fucking laser eyes right now, they would be so helpful at that moment. 

 

“I’m fine Cap,” He says through gritted teeth( let Golden Boy think it was from pain and not rage), the muscle in his jaw twitching, “must’ve pulled a muscle or something the other day. Nothing to worry about.” Rogers doesn’t look convinced and for a moment he looks likes he going to push the issue, Brock swears that if he does, he’s going to personally a stun baton between his gorgeous ass cheeks, but the Widow sidles u beside him and tugs on his arm gently. Indicating she wants to talk him off to the side, which is perfectly fine with Brock. He has a team to yell at. Except, as he starts to walk away with a nod towards them, he hears, 

  
“Steve, I know your heart is in the right place, but when a man likes to take up his behind, you can’t just ask him if he’s okay like that in front of everybody” It’s only Jack grabbing him and marching him out of the room quickly that prevents him from blowing the whole damn operation.


End file.
